As awkward as it gets
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Gray was only able to say the words 'I'm gay' for 24 hours? You're in luck. This is what would happen.


**A/N: First of all, I don't have** _ **anything**_ **against gay people. Many friends of mine swing that way, so please don't be insulted by this. The only reason why I have written this down is because** _ **Gay rhymes with Gray**_ **, so yeah…**

 **Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this spluttering mess of complete nonsense. I'm pretty much bored out my mind (even though I** _ **really**_ **should be focusing on my thesis).**

 **I didn't have the time to check it, so please bear with the grammer mistakes.**

 **Rated T for language.**

.

.

.

 _As awkward as it gets_

Gray had faced many troubling situations in the past, but this particular moment would scar him for life. The team had just gone back from a mission – simple, catch-the-bandit request and they had performed perfectly. However, the leader of the bandits had been a mage and before they put him away, Gray remembered he was muttering nonsense. Little did he know back then, the son-of-a-bitch had cursed him, for 24 hours.

The ice mage didn't notice anything on the way back to Magnolia as he was too annoyed with Natsu's motion sickness. He'd decided then not to say anything and when he closed his eyes, he had drifted off to sleep. It was when his eyes fluttered open again, Gray noticed he wasn't feeling pretty good. Blaming it on Natsu (who else could be so utterly annoying), the raven-haired stretched his limbs and walked back with the team to the guild. At this point he hadn't spoken a word, because he was getting grumpier by the second. Lucy sent him an compassionate smell as she rubbed Natsu's back. Gray rolled his eyes – did Lucy really not notice she was falling for that brick of nothingness?

Erza had decided to go back to Fairy Hills with Wendy and Charle, claiming Wendy was too tired from the mission (she was _fifteen,_ stop treating her like a baby!). Along with Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Gray trudged slowly back to the guild, as heavy sighs left his lungs.

"What is wrong with you today, snowflake? You've been a freakin' annoyance ever since you've woken up," Natsu snorted, "Oh, wait, you're _always_ annoying." Natsu sniggered.

Lucy smacked him on the back of his head. "Leave him alone! He's just tired."

True that. All Gray wanted was a cold shower and some sleep, but unfortunately they had to report back before he was allowed to return home. Some inaudible words left his mouth and he shrugged his shoulders.

Natsu and Lucy narrowed their eyebrows, but decided to drop the subject. Gray clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

An idea popped in Gray's mind as they arrived at Fairy Tail's large gates. If he just burst through the door, exclaiming he was home and sprint to where his bed sleeps, then he wouldn't be bothered. It was not as if he didn't like Juvia, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with her emotional outbursts right now.

The ice mage pushed through the large doors, inhaled a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M GAY!"

...Silence followed.

Even though there was a brawl going just seconds before Gray entered the guild hall, a thick silence fell down on everybody. Gray's blood ran cold, much colder than usual. He felt like it was his birthday and he was in the awkward position when everybody sings 'Happy Birthday'. Only this is much worse.

Why did those words leave his mouth?

"Juvia thinks she misheard what Gray-sama said. Juvia means… Gray-sama did just say 'I'm Gray', right?" The water mage asked her lover as she approached him.

Gray nodded frantically. "I'm gay, I'm gay!" He said with a smile, before realizing he just said it again.

"I'M GAAAAY!" He shouted in Juvia's face.

The poor girl froze in shock as tears welled up in her eyes. Gray's eyes widened, trying desperately to stop the water works. Unfortunately, shouting even more 'I'm-gays' did even more damage.

A snigger filled the – besides a crying Juvia – guild hall, soon followed by more.

"So you've finally showed us your true colours, eh?"

"A little bit gay is okay! You're the MAN!"

"Frostboy has left the closet!"

"That is why strips all the time when he gets near me!"

A blue cat appeared next to his face. "You know that Gray _rhymes_ with Gay, right?"

Seriously, Happy? Couldn't you have thought of another retarded joke?

The ice mage gritted his teeth and smacked the poor exceed into the wall next to him.

"I. AM. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Would you stop shouting already? We get it, now, there's no need for you to keep yelling it!" Natsu complained as he shut Gray up by slamming his hand in front of his mouth. Subsequently, Natsu had taken him from behind and it led to them being in a very awkward position.

"I'm gay…" Gray whispered.

It was then Natsu realized the position he was in and quickly retreated. This led to more tears at Juvia's side and even more laughter with the rest of the guild members. Gray had never been so embarrassed in his life. Not even when he stripped for the first time when he was young.

"I. AM. GAAAAAAY. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY."

Luckily for the ice mage, there were two people who were wise enough to pick up Gray's troubling tone of voice. Levy approached him with a concerned look on her face, as did Lucy. The solid script mage examined him with a careful eye. Lucy took him by the collar of his shirt (surprisingly, it was still on) and pulled him outside the building.

"I think he had been cursed, Lu-chan," Levy stated.

"I AM GAY!" Gray nodded.

"It must have happened during the mission. He was speaking fine earlier. To be honest, these are the first few words he has spoken since we got off the train," Lucy said.

"I. Am. Gay," Gray said confidently.

"I think I've read this in a book once. I think it's an innocent spell that only lasts 24 hours. Don't you worry, Gray, you'll return back to normal in no time," Levy said and gave him her thumbs up.

A devious smile appeared on Lucy's lips. "In the meantime, It can't hurt to have fun with it, hmmmm?"

Gray narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I am gay?"

Levy copied Lucy's smile (have I ever mentioned how scary Fairy Tail's girls are) and both girl approached him slowly.

.

.

.

And so began Gray's worst night of his life. Do not ask him about it, _ever._ I repeat: do not even discuss it with anyone else, _ever._ Or expect the worst.


End file.
